Is Love Enough
by Kings and Queens Always Fall
Summary: A Gemma and Clay story taking place after season 4 but without season 5. He angered her and he hurt her. But the love was mutual. You can't just run a relationship on love, what could make him see that? They had lost all trust and respect for each other. Can it be fixed? (Please Review)
1. Chapter 1

They never saw each other even though they were always near. They both avoided it, but longed for it all the same.

Gemma spent her long days on boos and weed. She would wake up early, making sure to be gone before Clay rose. She makes a pot of coffee, gets dressed, and heads to Teller-Morrow. She only stays for a few hours making sure to get every thing done so they won't cross paths. Afterwards, she drives to Saint Thomas, picks up the boys, and takes them to Jax's until Tara gets off work. She then goes home, makes dinner, and heads to bed. Her nights are always sleepless. She cries for hours, chocking, sobbing, and knowing Clay can hear. Eventually she runs out of tears and lays there trying to steady her harsh breaths. Sleep only comes for a few hours as the sun rises.

Clay's are not much better, waking up late enough to be sure she is gone. He finishes off the coffee and gets dressed. He pulls into TM and goes through pointless meeting in which his opinion means as much as one of a crow eaters. He works until 8:00 making sure Gemma will be in bed when he gets home. Every night he endures listing to her heart breaking sobs. He longs to go over there hold her, and comfort her. It has been this way for a month now and it was killing both of them to live like this.

Gemma woke up late one morning to find Clay sitting at the table. She froze, looking at him. She knew she needed to say something, but what?

"Ssorry. I'll make coffee?" her voice broke.

His head immediately turned, he looked at her and wanted nothing more than to run to her. He knew he had to reply.

"Oh. Uh. Sure" he hesitantly replied feeling the tears in his eyes.

Gemma noticed he had on her favorite blue plaid flannel pants and black tank top. Clay saw her looking at him, he knew he was in her favorites. She was in his as well, black fuzzy shorts with a pink playboy bunny on them and a white crop top with SAMCRO printed on it in pink.

Gemma stood there for a moment just looking at him, seeing him brought so many memories it was unbearable. She shook out of it and fluidly moved to make coffee and hopefully get out of there before the tears began to poor. She grabbed the coffee pouring some into a filter and filling it up with water. She stood there in disbelief that every thing had gone down this way. Finally, she took a seat on the other side of the table.

Clay just watched her. His heart was breaking at the sight of her. She was so obviously sleep deprived and getting much to thin. It was all his fault. He went power crazy and hurt the person who he loved most. When she sat down his heart skipped a beat. They sat there looking at each other, eyes filled with tears.

The coffee was done and Gemma sprang up grabbing two cups and filling them. A dash of cream in his, and two sugar packets in hers. 'Shit even our coffee completed each other' she thought. Her foot caught the edge of the chair and she went down. The coffee cups shattered, spilling coffee all over the hard wood floor, and Gemma was left sobbing on the ground.

Clay instantly rushed over to his crying wife. She stood up and he grabbed her face wiping away her tears with his thumbs and pulling her into him. Gemma wrapped her arms around him sobbing into his chest. Clay pulled her incredibly close making her worry, she looked up and found tears running down his face. The tears stopped and Gemma released him from the hug. She ran off to her room to get dressed and figure out what to do. Clay cleaned up the mess not knowing what to think.

They met in to kitchen. She couldn't forgive him like this. Honestly, she still hated him. Clay looked at her with an expression that broke her heart.

"You... Ya need to leave Clay." Gemma blurted before she could change her mind.

"Bu. Babe?" he said, sad, scared, and confused.

She was over taken by anger. He thought that seeing her made everything okay again. "LEAVE. Call Juice. Get your crap out of MY house. Go to the club or any where else for all I fucking care." She yelled. The faster she got it out the easier it would be to say. Gemma grabbed her bag and basically ran out of the house, leaving Clay alone.

He sat down, the tears began. He knew he deserved it. "You will spend the rest of your life trying to make it up to her." Clay thought, he knew it was true. She would still probably never forgive him. Not that he deserved her to.


	2. Chapter 2

_**All of this is Kurt Sutter's and FX's I just redid the story line. I hope you enjoy this. Please Review so I will continue to write. I LOVE constructive criticism. I will probably change this to rated 'M' next chapter due to some Gemma love. Please read, share, and review. **_

Gemma now had no idea where to go. Crying, and angry she couldn't show up at Teller Morrow, or at Saint Thomas. Only one place could make her feel better, and when she thought about it, it had been a while.

First to the store: Blue and purple flowers and a teddy bear that was soft to the touch. She arrived and easily found the grave she visited so many times before. "Oh Tommy boy, I have missed you every second of every day." Somehow just being there made her feel safe and like she could express any emotion, and be understood.

This of course was due to how Thomas was, he was always so understanding, he hated to see his mom cry but he would comfort her even at his very young age. "What should I do my baby? I love Clay so damn much. But he hurt me." At that the tears began. Gemma clasped onto the ground, head in her knees leaning up against his grave.

It only took a moments thought to know where Gemma was: upset, angry, and confused. Of course she was at Tommy's grave. Clay sat there not knowing what to do, he had to leave. He knew that. He picked up his cell. "Juice?"

"Oh, Clay what's up?" Juice said honestly wondering.

"I need you to help me pack up my stuff and bring it to the club" Clay said giving up on his pride.

"Yeah, okay. I'll bring the van?" Juice questioned knowing better than to ask.

"Thanks brother" Clay finished.

Clay figured Gemma would be done at Tommy's grave in about an hour, she would then head to Teller Morrow. He knew better than to be here when she got home.

Gemma said her good byes and went to the car. After all the crying, her makeup was just black tears running down her face. She redid it and drove to TM. When she pulled up she saw the guys were in church, she decided to stop by the bar, grab a drink, and wait.

She entered the brown door and pored herself a shot of bourbon. She heard the gavel slam after her third shot, to finish it off she grabbed a beer. All the guys exited church, greeted her, and left. Jax was the last out.

"Hey Ma" Jax's forehead scrunched wondering where she had been.

"Hey baby. So Clay is gonna stay here. Well I don't care where he goes as long as he is gone." she slurred almost every word.

"Ya. Thats fine." He breathed in response to his very drunk mother. "What happened?"

"Saw him this mornin and just made me think." Gemma answered.

She knew she didn't belong here any more. Jax being the King made Tara the Queen, and even her son wasn't a huge fan of her. 'Ha. Tara a queen, she doesn't give a shit about this club, or the guys.' Gemma laughed to herself. She stumbled outside to the office.

Juice and Clay packed and loaded up the van. The conversations were vague, simple questions like "is that every thing?" It was downright awkward. They finally pulled into TM which seemed more busy than ever. Clay noticed Gemma stumbling towards the office.

She saw the van pull in but knew running would only bring on falling. "Shit" she mumbled a little to loudly. 'Okay. Stop. Talk to him. Better yet. Yell at him' she thought. Clay had gotten out and was picking up boxes.

"Clay" Gemma sternly slurred.

He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before answering. "I got all of it, no more trips"

"I swear to god if you took ANY of my shit." Gemma warned.

"Don't worry. I barely took any thing but clothes and my bathroom stuff." Clay replied trying to be calm.

"Good" she walked away.

Gemma got home without picking up Abel and Thomas. 'Doubt they need to see Grandma like this.'

She couldn't eat, her stomach was queazy and the main reason she used to cook was for Clay. Grabbing a glass of Jack Daniel's and going to her room. Downing the glass before she got to her room made her think. 'How sad am I. Drowning myself in liquor and weed.'

She went to take a shower and even that killed her. The countless times her and Clay had sex in that very shower. Pushed up against the wall, moaning, waking up the whole block. Every part of the house had some memory that left her crying. After the painful shower she went to bed, face in his pillow, how much it smelt like him amazed her.

Sobbing. Missing him more than anything. Needing her boys. Choking. Tears running down her face. Sleep never came that night.

Clay was even brought to the point of tears that night. All alone. Memories even rested here. How many times had they had sex on this very bed. The day that she got raped he even got to love on her. 'God just another time he would never forgive himself for.' The tears began and they wouldn't stop. He swore he could hear Gemma crying as well. Sleep was non existent.


	3. Chapter 3

Gemma got out of bed in the early hours of the morning. Her face was red, sticky, and swollen from the night of nonstop crying. She washed her face with cool water and brushed her teeth before going down stairs and getting frozen peas to press on her face and hopefully bring down the swelling. An hour or so later she did her makeup darker than usual with thick eyeliner and reddish lips.

Clothing wise she figured she could leave a few untreated boners. With a skin tight, white crop top showing her black bra and toned tan stomach. Also, a black leather jacket with some nicely placed fringe and zippers. To complete the very revealing look: Ripped blue skinny jeans and killer white pumps. Hair was simply half up with a huge bump.

'Hell. Old, wise, and sexier than any 20 some year old' Gemma thought smirking to herself.

"So. We have some Asian's that are not happy with us. It could be bad, it could be nothing." Jax started Church.

"Any precautions?" Tig asked thinking of the fight against Weston that left all friends and family locked in the club house sometime back.

"Not bad enough for that shit brother. Just watch your backs." Jax replied, dismissing the club.

Gemma arrived at the TM. It was 10:00 am, later than usual. She strutted into the club to grab a drink before getting to work.

"Ma. You look... I'm glad your here. The guys couldn't file to save there lives." Jax blurted looking at his mother in very promiscuous clothing.

"Hey baby. Ya, I saw that. Sorry that I'm late." Gemma replied grabbing a beer.

Everyone's eyes were on her as she walked slowly making her way to the office. 'Ha, I was right about the boners' Gemma laughed to herself. Suddenly, loud sounds filled the air accompanied by screams.

Clay was just getting out of the club house to see his wife strutting barely dressed. Gun shots pierced the air. He ran as fast as he could and pinned Gemma to the ground. Covering her, ready to take any number of bullets for her.

'Asians. Fucking Jax' he thought. They shooters pulled out and left a destroyed, panicked, automotive repair shop and MC club house. Clay climbed off of Gemma and pulled her to her feet.

"You okay?" Clay asked after taking a visual and seeing no obvious wounds but a ton of skin.

"Yeah. Thanks. I was a little stunned." Gemma said happy he had been there. Her strength fading.

"I'm just happy your okay. I don't know what I would do if you were hurt." He said making sure she knew it.

"Lets check on everyone else" She said still being a mother and queen.

Luckily, there was only one person her for there car and they were uninjured. Tig took a shot to the leg. I wasn't bad but man was he complaining.

The club house was a reck. Bullets, bullet holes, blood, broken furniture. Tara patched up Tig, the rest of the guys went out to kill some Asians. The other and old ladies cleaned up, looking at Gemma for direction. They repositioned furniture, cleaned up the bar, and swept just trying to stay busy and occupied.

They guys all got back, the same number of guys came back as the number that left. 'Thank God.' Jax was the first through the door. Gemma grabbed him and asked how it went.

"All good. We definitely won but Tara has some more work on her hands."

Gemma ran towards Clay who looked weak. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" She spoke softly.

"Got nicked in the arm, I'm okay though" Clay replied with pride.

"Shit, come with me" Gemma said leading him back to his room. She had him rinse off his hands. Gently, she took a damp cloth and cleaned around the wound.

"Its not to bad but lets go see Doc." Gemma said after inspecting the bloody scrape.

"I'm fine Gem. Really it doesn't even hurt." Clay said with a deep tone

"No, you're not. Come one" She finished, kissing him gently before he could argue.

The kiss. It melted her, she wanted her husband but, she couldn't give in. Not like this. After a moment she took him Tara.

"Okay, I have Tig, Filthy Phil, Clay, Opie, and Chibs to take care of. Is it bad?" Tara said very stressed.

"No, just needs to be cleaned and bandaged. I can do it with some supplies." Gemma replied gruffly.

"Give him some pain killers in the white bottle with green words and some infection killers in the blue bottle with black words. Take a sponge and Hydrogen Peroxide and scrub it out. It will hurt bad but its important. And some gauze and skin tape." Tara said out of her ass. She hadn't seen it but if it doesn't need stitches this should do it.

Gemma brought the items back to Clay who was in the church. He took the meds without problem. When she scrubbed the wound was when the trouble began. He said it wasn't necessary, but it didn't hurt. He flinched and would moan. It was hard to put her baby in so much pain, but she knew it would save his life. After an hour she finally wrapped it up and sent him to get some liquor.


End file.
